1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a nutritional supplement for the treatment of osteoarthritis. The nutritional supplement includes a purified mineral composition that may be administered to a subject suffering from osteoarthritis. The invention also relates to a method for treating osteoarthritis by administering a mineral composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Osteoarthritis is one of the most widespread forms of degenerative joint and bone diseases. The pathological condition is characterized by localized areas of loss of articular cartilage within the synovial joints, associated with hypertrophy of the bone and thickening of the joint capsule. The exact cause of osteoarthritis is unknown at this time, however the entire process is thought to involve a complex interaction of cells and soluble mediators such as cytokines, growth factors, inflammatory mediators, metalloproteinases, and chondrodegradative enzymes. This complex interaction may further be triggered by physical trauma, surgery, infection, or another disease process. In its more advanced stages, osteoarthritis is characterized by fraying and fibrillation of cartilage resulting from the elaboration of proteolytic and collagenolytic enzymes by the chondrocytes that initially attack the joint matrix. Inflammation of the synovial tissue develops and leads to an increase of cytokines that attack the cartilage. The synovitis also leads to an increase in edema, vascularity and severe pain in the joint.
The disease progression may range from relatively mild symptoms causing pain and swelling to extreme debilitation and physical incapacitation. Complete destruction of the cushioning tissue in the joints may also lead to bone erosion and required joint replacement. Osteoarthritis is a disease that affects all ages, but is more strongly pronounced among people 45 and older. At the present time over 4 million Canadians and 20 million Americans suffer from osteoarthritis; a number that will rapidly increase as the population continues to age. The high prevalence of this disease not only affects the individuals who suffer from it, but also presents increasing costs to the health-care industry and loss of productivity in the workplace.
Treatment regimens for osteoarthritis include exercise and stretching, over-the-counter medications and prescription drugs. Other pharmaceutical treatments have been proposed that directly mediate the cellular/inflammatory cytokine interaction that perpetuates the progression of the disease. While over-the-counter medications and prescription drugs are provided for symptomatic relief they cause a number of side effects that limit their usefulness to those suffering from osteoarthritis. For example, long-term use of high dosage non-steroidal anti-inflammatories such as aspirin, ibuprofen or acetaminophen may lead to upset stomachs, gastrointestinal bleeding and possible liver damage. Stronger prescription drugs such as corticosteroids may lead to brittle bones, cataracts and elevated blood sugar while disease-modifying anti-rheumatic drugs may suppress the immune system. Additionally, these treatment regimens may be both expensive and difficult to administer in the correct dosages and time intervals.
Nutritional supplements have also been used to bring about positive therapeutic effects in a number of ailments. Proteoglycan-based supplements such as chondroitin and glucosamine have become popular in recent years as sources of joint tissue precursors used to alleviate cartilage destruction cause by osteoarthritis. However, these supplements do not contain the inorganic minerals necessary for the overall treatment of osteoarthritis symptoms. Therefore there is a need for an inexpensive nutritional supplement that provides a composition of minerals for the treatment of osteoarthritis.
The foregoing advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.